


J.A.M. packed with randomness!

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: J.A.M. Packed Stories! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Randomness, changed mikkas name to Michaela cuz she said so, this is either canon in the other stories or not you decide that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: The J.A.M. team gets up to weird things sometimes.Edit: (1-17-20) Mikka's name has now officially changed to Michaela





	1. Smol Bean

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just height differences 'n stuff

Jay was small. That's all there is to it.

He was approximately 4"11. That's below average for him.

He was the size of a  _child._ Probably a 4th grader.

He would be fine with his height, if he didn't live with two absolute GIANTS.

Michaela and Alloy -who were both double his size- were his team members.

Alloy is 7"1, and Michaela is 8"3.

Then again, Michaela is a demon so that's a hereditary trait. And Alloy was a hybrid of multiple animals, one of them being a dragon, so that's why _she's_ so tall.

Again, he was small, and people often think that he's the child of Michaela and Alloy, to which they either blush, stammer, of facepalm and laugh, and tell them we're all the same age, or... they get out their weapons. (It is normally the former though. The latter only happened once. Because why would you ask someone how old they are at their own 25 birthday party?)

Now, being short wasn't all bad, however.

Alloy can easily carry him, and Michaela can as well, though he prefers to sit on their heads, a piggyback ride isn't  _that_ bad.

Also, he can get in small spaces that sometimes Alloy and Michaela can't.

Whenever they sleep, it's in a big cuddle pile, usually with Alloy transformed _(Into a smaller version of her infected form, without the horns. (From the infected series))_ and cuddling Jay, with Michaela patrolling a few hours before lying down with them.

He could also ambush them quite well, but hey, who's going to see him with two giants in front of him~

Anyways. Jay was small. And thus, he was officially dubbed, "Smol Bean"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	2. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.

Jay: *Is talking with Alloy*

Jay: *Suddenly smiles mischievously*

Alloy: *Confusion*

Jay: *Climbs over Alloy onto her head*

Alloy: *Is still extremely confused*

Jay: *Jumps off Alloy's back at 1000000 miles per hour*

Michaela: *Turns around the exact moment Jay comes crashing in to her face*

Alloy: *Wheezing as Michaela picks up Jay angrily*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alloy just in the background dying after Michaela grabs Jay by the leg and shakes him till he's dizzy.


	3. 2am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alloy cannot get a damn break.

Jay: "What time is it?"

Michaela: "Idk pass me that saxophone and I'll find out."

Michaela:* _Plays saxophone loudly_ *

Alloy, shouting from across their house: " ** _whO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE SAXOPHONE AT 2AM_**"

Michaela: "It's 2am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for her.  
> Anyways, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jay. He a smol bean.
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
